Same Place
by Meltavi
Summary: Di sini, di tepi danau, disaksikan senja, Boboiboy mampu membuat hatinya terbang, sekaligus menghempaskannya. BoYa! AU!


"**Same Place**"** By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar tanpa mengharapkan untung apapun^^**

**Warn : BoYa, angst(?) /semoga/, kurang nge-feel mungkin?, gaje, alur ga keruan, dan masi banyak lagi**

**Ff ini just for fun /inisedihwoi!/, yang suka syukur alhamdulillah, yang nggak suka yaudah its okay. Enjoy!**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, menerbangkan sedikit helai hijab _pink_ yang dipakai Yaya. Gadis bermata caramel itu berjalan hati-hati di pinggir danau, mencari posisi pas untuk menikmati senja yang akan hadir sebentar lagi. Langit perlahan memancarkan cahaya jingganya, diiringi burung-burung mengepakkan sayap bersamaan seperti melakukan parade. Air danau beriak pelan, menambah suasana tenang yang selalu Yaya sukai.

Setelah puas melangkah di pinggir danau, Yaya duduk di atas rerumputan dekat pohon besar. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, sementara tangannya merogoh saku celana guna mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore pada saat ia membuka _lockscreen_. Jari Yaya mengusap layar lagi, membuka aplikasi _chat_ ia dengan sang kekasih.

_Aku sudah di sini. Kau di mana?_

Kedua iris Yaya kembali menatap ke depan. Setengah jam yang lalu, Boboiboy mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sini. Tempat favorit mereka berdua, sejak pemuda itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Yaya tersenyum samar kala ia kembali mengingat momen indah itu. Momen yang takkan pernah Yaya lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Yaya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang ingin Boboiboy lakukan padanya di tempat penuh kenangan ini? Apa pemuda itu akan menyatakan cintanya lagi? Atau mengajaknya menikmati senja lagi seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sebelumnya? Yaya melipat bibirnya tanpa sadar. Hatinya benar-benar tidak sabar menanti kekasihnya itu.

Kembali diceknya jam di ponsel, mendapati angka 17.20 di sana. Itu berarti sudah lewat duapuluh menit dari jam kesepakatan. Yaya mengangkat alis, ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy telat. Biasanya pemuda itu akan datang lebih dulu karena ia pernah mengatakan pria sejati adalah yang tak pernah telat pada janji. Namun kali ini, kebiasaan pemuda itu seolah hilang. Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba berpikir positif kenapa Boboiboy bisa selama ini.

Yaya kembali menunggu. Langit pun berubah menjadi jingga seutuhnya, seiring dengan angin yang semakin dingin berhembus. Suasana tempat ini pun perlahan berangsur sepi, sampai menyisakan dirinya sendiri saja di sana. Yaya menengadah ke langit, ekspresi wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan kegelisahan. Ke mana pemuda itu? Apa ia melupakan janjinya?

Mencoba sabar, Yaya akhirnya menyalakan lagi ponselnya untuk menghubungi Boboiboy lagi. Ia mencari-cari kontak pacarnya itu dan menekan tombol panggil kala matanya menemukannya. Yaya menempelkan benda itu ke telinga, bunyi nada sambung langsung menyapanya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Boboiboy datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Yaya..."

Sang gadis menoleh. Senyumnya seketika merekah saat menemukan orang yang ditunggunya datang. Segera saja Yaya mematikan sambungan telepon dan bangkit berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau ke mana saja ...? Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali..." keluh Yaya, bibirnya mengerucut turun.

Boboiboy hanya diam, wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Yaya mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari wajah pemuda itu terlihat lesu.

"Boboiboy...? Apa kau sakit...?" tanya Yaya khawatir. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Boboiboy untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Sang pemuda terkejut sebentar saat tangan dingin Yaya bertubrukan dengan kulitnya. Pelan, diturunkannya tangan mungil itu sembari menatap balik tatapan khawatir gadisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Boboiboy.

Yaya menyipitkan mata. "Tapi badanmu sedikit hangat lho. Kalau kau sakit kenapa memaksakan ke sini, kau harusnya beristirahat. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang." Yaya berucap tegas. Lalu ia menarik tangan pemuda itu, namun tidak jadi karena Boboiboy kembali menariknya ke posisi semula.

Yaya tersentak kaget. Manik caramelnya kembali bersitatap dengan manik hazel di depannya. Tautan tangan mereka masih belum terlepas, keduanya sama-sama membiarkan karena tenggelam pada tatapan masing-masing. Angin kembali berhembus kencang, dan senja perlahan memunculkan diri.

"Boboiboy..."

Sang pemuda menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak sengaja menatap genggaman tangan mereka yang masih belum terlepas. Boboiboy memandangnya sendu. Tangan ini, tangan yang selalu ia genggam agar tidak ke mana-mana, agar selalu berada di dekatnya sehingga Boboiboy bisa melindunginya. Sanggupkah ia melepaskannya?

"Yaya..." Boboiboy menarik napas dalam. Matanya terpejam sebentar, sekali lagi meyakinkan diri. Dengan menahan sekuat tenaga sesak di dadanya, Boboiboy kembali menatap gadis di depannya yang sudah kebingungan. "Aku... aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Yaya diam. Seolah memberi Boboiboy kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi. Pemuda itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi kali ini lebih berat.

"Kita... kita harus putus."

Dada Yaya seketika terasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya, sementara air matanya seperti sudah bersiap keluar.

Boboiboy menundukkan pandangan kala mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya menjerit perih, betapa jahatnya ia membuat gadis tersayangnya menangis. Tapi ia harus melepaskannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kita akhiri di sini... hubungan kita..." gumam Boboiboy pelan. Kembali menghancurkan hati Yaya yang sudah retak setelah perkataan pertamanya tadi.

Bisa dirasakannya tangan Yaya yang meloloskan diri dari genggamannya. Boboiboy membiarkan, walau hatinya memberontak menyuruhnya untuk mengambil lagi tangan itu.

"Kenapa?" Nada suara Yaya bergetar menahan tangis. Perlahan cairan bening mengaliri pipinya, Yaya mengabaikannya. Ditatapnya penuh tuntutan pemuda di depannya yang saat ini menurunkan pandangan.

Yaya berharap ini mimpi. Atau paling tidak Boboiboy kembali mengerjainya, seperti kejutan pemuda itu untuk ulang tahunnya dulu. Namun Yaya merasakan hal ini sangat nyata, membuat dirinya ditampar pada realita. Air matanya kembali luruh, memberi arti betapa berserakannya hatinya kini.

"Maaf..." Boboiboy berucap penuh penyesalan. Gadis di depannya semakin menangis, mati-matian ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menghapus air mata itu. Jika dulu ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Yaya terluka dan akan selalu menghapus air matanya saat gadis itu menangis, namun kali ini Boboiboy seperti menjadi orang terjahat sedunia karena melakukan dua hal itu sekaligus.

"Aku harus pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yaya, Boboiboy melangkah mundur. Pergi dari sana sebelum hatinya kembali mengendalikannya untuk membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Langkahnya sangat berat, suara lirih Yaya yang memanggilnya terdengar jelas, membuat hatinya teriris-iris. Tidak butuh waktu lama, air matanya luruh tak terbendung.

Yaya terus memanggil-manggil nama sosok yang perlahan semakin menjauh itu. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata, mungkin ia sudah tidak mampu menghapusnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit, sambil terus menangis sesenggukan di bawah langit senja.

Sosok Boboiboy sudah hilang di matanya, sementara kepalanya memutar kembali kenangan mereka. Tangis Yaya semakin kejar, seiring dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

_"Yaya, mau tahu tidak?" Boboiboy bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat kepala Yaya menoleh. Ditatapnya pemuda yang tepat di sebelahnya itu._

_"Apa?"_

_Boboiboy mengubah posisi selonjoran dengan tangan menyanggah tubuh menjadi bersila berhadapan dengan sang gadis. Yaya yang tengah menekuk lutut menoleh, mengernyitkan alis saat pemuda itu mendekat padanya._

_"Jangan terkejut, ya." ucap Boboiboy misterius. Yaya diam menunggu, sementara benaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya._

_Boboiboy berdeham, mengetes suaranya. Ia menatap gadis di depannya lamat-lamat. "Yaya... di sini, di tepi danau yang selalu kau sukai, dan disaksikan senja, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu."_

_Tubuh Yaya membeku. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi saat Boboiboy mengambil tangannya, menggenggamnya hangat._

_"Aku menyayagimu."_

_Bibir Yaya mengukir senyum. Tangannya balik menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu sambil berucap._

_"Aku juga."_

Di sini, di tepi danau, disaksikan senja, Boboiboy mampu membuat hatinya terbang...

...sekaligus menghempaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat dengan nyeseknya HUWEEEE

A/N :

kali-kali gapapa ya nistain BoYa /DIBAKAR

aku gatau ini nulis apa. cuma, pas keinget danau ditambah langit senja seketika dapet ide. emang suka gajelas imajinasi ku ini :"( iyaa tahu kok nggak nge-feel. maafin ya, baru belajar diriku /pundung

segini aja A/N-nya, karena aqu juga baper heuheuuuuu

annyeong semwa~ aku cinta kalian~ /kissbye


End file.
